


Aquaticons

by Sleepy_Dimorphodon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Dimorphodon/pseuds/Sleepy_Dimorphodon
Summary: Might grow into a collection of shorts about a Decepticon combiner group and all their ridiculous antics.
Kudos: 3





	1. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awakening and first combination of the Aquaticons. It's funny how lighthearted the second chapter is compared to this one.

_Vanguard_

That was his name. The first thought that came into his warming mind. He couldn’t even see just yet, but he could feel information flowing into his processor. Still waiting for his optics to warm up and gain feeling in the rest of his lumbering frame, Vanguard decided to start listing things that would pop up in his mind.

He was a Decepticon, a faction of Cybertronians that have been battling against another group called Autobots for roughly four million years.

Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons, and Vanguard was to obey every command from him or any of his other superior officers without question.

He himself was to command a group of four other combiners.

_Combiners?_

Vanguard’s visor dimmed as his optics suddenly gained the ability of sight. He looked about the laboratory curiously. This was Shockwave’s lab. The Decepticon scientist himself stood before him, his one red optic staring up at him. It was… unnerving. 

“Sh-Shockwave,” Vanguard’s voice was filled with static, “greetings.”

His first words were hardly acknowledged by the scientist as he lowered his gaze to the datapad in his hand.

“Step forward,” the mono-optic con motioned him to step out of the stasis pod.

Vanguard leaned forward, staring down at his legs as he carefully took his first steps. His servos gripped at the edges of the stasis pod as he eased his pedes onto the floor. He then turned his attention back to Shockwave.

“When will… the others wake?”

As if on cue, the hiss of an opening stasis pod caught Vanguard’s attention. He snapped his gaze to the pod that had been placed at the left of his. A blue visor flickered and dimmed as the newborn mech grimaced from the dim light of the lab.

“Step out of the stasis pod,” Shockwave ordered.

Somber let out a groan, digits reaching under his visor as he rubbed at his optics and let out a yawn, flashing his sharp teeth, “so tired… just wanna sleep.”

“But you’ve just onlined,” Vanguard placed his servos over his hips. Somber glanced at the bigger red and black con before begrudgingly pulling himself forward and stepping out of the cold pod. He stumbled and swayed as he balanced himself out, but with a huff, he managed to stay upright. He still wasn’t happy about being awake, and Vanguard was surprised to learn he could sense the other’s oncoming headache. No wonder he was grumpy.

The next pod opened and out stepped Quickbite. The green and black con glanced about the lab curiously, his green optics wide in awe, “whoa… so much stuff…”

Shockwave of course showed no interest in the newborn’s wonder as he awakened the fourth pod. A pointy helm stuck out and Dashcut’s bright pink visor stared at the mono-optic scientist, “oh weird. No face.”

“Dashcut,” Vanguard hissed, his spark spinning in a brief moment of fear as he glanced at Shockwave, who still seemed indifferent towards them, “don’t be rude.”

“Pff,” she shrugged with a smirk as she joined with the rest of the team. So far she was the smallest and lankiest of them. It was likely the last one would be the same as they would both make up the arms.

Speaking of which, Van turned his attention to the last stasis pod, curious and anxious to meet the last of his team.

**_Beep beep beep beep!_ **

He flinched at the sudden noise. Shockwave looked down at the datapad and calmly walked away from the pod.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Van looked between the scientist and the unopened stasis pod. Why wasn’t it opening?

“Spark failure,” Shockwave made his way to a computer and started to type away. Vanguard glanced at the three of his teammates, visor flickering with worry.

Somber just yawned and slowly swayed on his pedes. Quickbite was watching Shockwave, curious to see what he was doing, while Dashcut just grinned mischievously at nothing and no one in particular.

His worry changed to confusion. Why weren’t they showing any concern for their fifth teammate?

Another beep followed by buzzing caught his attention and he turned back to Shockwave, “what did-?”

“I gave his spark a jumpstart,” he interrupted him, “the extra energy gave him the boost he needed.”

“Oh.”

“Interesting,” Quickbite hummed, tapping at his grey faceplate.

Finally the last pod opened up, and Brightstream’s yellow visor wearily onlined. He looked pale and sick, but strangely perked up after a few blinks.

“Hey,” he smiled at Shockwave.

“Step forward,” he ordered. Van watched nervously as Bright stumbled out of the pod, nearly falling over a few times, yet the yellow and black con’s smile strangely never wavered.

“Uhg, don’t tell me I have to combine with _him_ ,” Vanguard looked down at Dashcut, who glared at the newest arrival. He blinked, rather surprised by her reaction.

“Pardon?”

Dash frowned as she looked up at Van, “I mean _look_ at him. He’s so… weak and pathetic looking. And what’s with that dumb smile?”

She yipped in surprise when Vanguard smacked her upside the head. Silently he was surprised by his own action as well, it was almost like a knee-jerk reaction.

“What the frag??” The femme rubbed the back of her helm.

“Show some respect, he’s a part of our team,” Vanguard grumbled.

Brightstream turned his attention to the other four, his strange smile widening as he stumbled over to them, “hi!”

“Greetings,” Van raised a servo in hello. He ignored Dashcut’s unpleasant grumbling.

“Having a hard time with your legs there, buddy?” Quickbite tilted his head. Brights’s knees were still shaking.

“No, I think I got it. It’s just a bit… weird.”

“Tell me about it,” Somber mumbled, “too much stuff going on, it’s hard to take in.”

“Enough talk,” Shockwave caught the team’s attention, “we have work to do. Follow me.”

The purple con walked to the lab’s exit. Vanguard glanced at his team, finding the lot staring at him.

“Uh, right. Let’s go,” they followed him like ducklings.

Shockwave lead the team to a large empty room. The walls were covered in dents, scratches and scorch marks from blaster fire. Was this some sort of sparring room or something?

Vanguard noticed that Shockwave had put quite some distance between himself and the team. He motioned them to stand at the center of the room while he remained near the door.

“Combine,” he ordered.

“Pardon?” Vanguard quirked a brow.

“Combine,” the scientist repeated.

The five glanced at each other. Soon both Somber and Quickbite stepped forward with uncertainty as their frames shifted. Vanguard automatically joined after them, connecting to the new legs as he made up the main body. Dash jumped to the right, connecting to the shoulder, and Bright did the same on the left.

Abolisher grimaced, their combined processors and sparks clashing against each other in desynchronization. It hurt. It _hurt._

The combiner roared and gripped their helm in their servos, barring their sharp teeth. There was so much, too much. **Not enough.**

Pain

Confusion

Anger

Pain

Pain

P A I N Nnn n n n

~~help me~~

Abolisher reared their head back with another roar.

**D E S T R O Y**

**D E S T R O Y**

**D DD E S T R O Y**

**DDDDD DE SS SS**

~~please~~

Their vision went red with alarms. Something was wrong. Everything was wrong. Too much- _not enough-_ **MORE!** Stop!

hurts

Their left arm fell off and the floor rushed to meet their face.

hurts

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I’m scared


	2. Team Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this short way before 'Birth'. It was my way of starting to figure out each individual personality and how they interact with each other.

“We need a team name.”

The first thing that was said in their first ever ‘meeting’, or ‘idea share time’, as Brightstream had put it. This was all the little ichthyosaur’s idea.

“A team name?” Vanguard quirked a brow, “why?”  
“Why not?” the youngest shrugged, “doesn’t every other combiner squad have a name?”

“Kid’s not wrong,” Quickbite rested his chin over his knuckles, “there’s the Combaticons, Constructicons, Stunticons, Predacons... probably-a-few-others-I’m-forgetting-abouticons.”

“Ok, but… what do we call ourselves?” Somber lazily let his head tip to the side, his blue visor dimmed.

“Aquaticons!” Brightstream immediately raised a servo, slamming the other down on the table.

“That’s stupid,” Dashcut immediately hissed.

“You’re stupid,” Bright frowned, shooting her an annoyed look.

“We should go with Killercons,” she grinned, showing off her pointed fangs, “it sounds cooler.”

“That’s even worse,” Quickbite snickered, “Aquaticons at least makes sense, but every con is a killer.”

Dash shot the dunkleosteus a sharp glare, the flippers on her arms arching angrily, “shut up!”

“We certainly can’t go with Killercons,” Vanguard shook his helm, “but Aquaticons is on the table. It makes sense, since our alt modes are aquatic. I would suggest a reptilian based name, but Quickbite is the only fish among us. It wouldn’t fit well.”

“Dammit,” Dash muttered and hunkered down in her seat, her pink visor flashing. Quick, at least, perked up a bit, an unseen smile on his faceplate.

“Abolicons?” Somber suggested with a shrug, “because of Abolisher.”

“No,” even Brightstream disagreed.

“You don’t see the Combaticons calling themselves Bruticons,” Dashcut sneered at the tired mosa, “stupid.”

“Dashcut, please,” Vanguard sighed, his visor dimming for a moment, “no need to be rude. He was only making a suggestion.”

“And it sucked,” she stuck out her tongue. 

“Whatever. So it seems we only have one option available to us.”

“Aquaticonssss!” Brightstream’s fins flapped excitedly.

“Yes, Aquaticons,” Vanguard sighed once more and stood up, “I’ll go inform Shockwave of our decision, and with that, our first meeting comes to a close. You’re all dismissed for Quiet Hour.”

The rest of the team immediately scattered from the table.


End file.
